User talk:Cindy Green
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Simsonic Metropolis ME System page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Seireitei (Talk) 03:08, July 17, 2012 Welcome to the community! :D It's always nice to see more people contribute. If you need anything, feel free to send me a message (I'm usually lurking around on here). Thanks for everything you've done so far <3 Mndarrr (talk) 13:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) You can check out our Useful Templates page for the item page layout. Which item did you want to add? Sometimes when you use the search bar, you have to type in the entire name with all the punctuation to get it to come up. If you wanted to create a page, I can always check over it and help you out if I see anything :) Mndarrr (talk) 05:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean the Get To The Choppa! quest from this week? All the new pages each week will be under the latest Theme page - you can use the home page or the image on that theme page to get to it. Did that help? Mndarrr (talk) 16:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) It should all be on the DragonBug 270 page (that's the name of the chopper). Edit: It looks like you're the first of us to have it - so if you'd like to add info on the skill levels, please feel free! Mndarrr (talk) 17:50, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cindy! I just wanted to stop by and say hello and thank you for all your help lately <3. If you hadnt seen it yet, I really need your opinion on a merger with The Sims Wiki Forum:Merger With The Sims Wiki Discussion. Mndarrr (talk) 16:08, August 18, 2012 (UTC) "Your Sim" section of the main page Hi Cindy. I get the feeling you're used to The Sims Wikia's style of showcasing everyone's sim(s) and stories, but i really don't think that's within the purpose of our Main Page. We could have it in a dedicated article, but on the other hand... considering how often that information changes it's probably not going to stay up-to-date. I guess we'll have to wait for the rest of the community to express how they feel about this. Fwiw, i'm not going to remove your information from there - since i don't see it as a major problem yet, but i hope you won't be surprised if someone else does. :-s Anyway, happy Simming and keep editing. :) -- Napoleon 9th (talk) 13:25, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :As i said, it's not that big of a deal yet, so don't worry. All i'm pointing out is that we can do this somewhere else, since the main page has quite a lot of visibility. And there's always the option of using your own User page for highlighting your sim and his achievements, since these kinds of information are not out of the scope of our wiki. But we can even leave it there for now; while eventually they will have to be moved to a dedicated area, we (as a comunity) need to agree on where that dedicated area will be, and how to integrate it in the wiki structure. -- Napoleon 9th (talk) 16:35, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! I think its a great idea to post your Sim's info on your User page! We could even make a template for it once you get a style that you like. The main Sims Social page is our wiki's home page, so we keep all that info strictly about the game itself, but your User page is the perfect spot for it. Feel free to play with the style on your User Page and let me know once you get it how you want it - I'll make a template so everyone can show off their stats on their user pages <3 <3 Mndarrr (talk) 17:29, August 19, 2012 (UTC) <3 Haha. Ok, that sounds good. I'll see if I can make something for you then <3 Mndarrr (talk) 17:51, August 20, 2012 (UTC) On the yacht, what is that 'Sun Workship' action you added. I dont have it on mine - is that something you see when visiting friends? Mndarrr (talk) 18:27, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Lol! I never even tried clicking that! We should add in the other actions too, I can copy/paste them off one of the Chaise pages to make it easy. Mndarrr (talk) 18:39, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know <3 Mndarrr (talk) 03:18, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry! Just fill in whatever you can <3 You've been doing a great job! Mndarrr (talk) 05:52, August 23, 2012 (UTC) My Sim Infobox is ready! Hey Cindy! I just wanted to let you know that I posted the My Sim Info template on the Useful Templates page. You can copy/paste it to your User Page and add all your Sim stats in there! <3 Mndarrr (talk) 01:47, August 30, 2012 (UTC)